Packet-switched networks rely on the efficient transmission of packets across network links. Malicious entities often attempt to disrupt this efficient data flow using distributed denial-of-service (DDoS) attacks whereby a network device is flooded with a large volume of network traffic. The resources and bandwidth of the network device are then consumed in handling this flood of network traffic. When a network controlled by an operator identifies a DDoS attack, the information is retained within the system and not shared with other carriers, otherwise known as providers or operators. Each network has limited visibility in that each network only has visibility to a very small percentage of mobile internet traffic.